Off to the Range
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: Aubrey's family has a tradition and Chloe is included.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: So I got this idea when I went shooting with my cousin and my Brandon. Don't judge, everything inspires me.**

* * *

Aubrey Posen was having trouble sleeping. Her family was having their annual get together, where they all went up to the family's cabin and went shooting. Normally Aubrey would be excited for the trip, but she had never brought her another person with her. It was to be expected that Aubrey brought Chloe with her, in fact, it was almost required. Especially since they had gotten engaged, her father had said that it was time to 'make her a Posen' and that scared Aubrey beyond all reason.

"Bree, go to sleep." Chloe groaned from beside the blonde, her voice was heavy with sleep. "We have to be up early, tomorrow."

"Chloe," Aubrey sighed, rolling onto her side, draping an arm around Chloe's waist and pulling her closer. "What if-"

"Shush your face." Chloe whispered, pinching the blonde's lips shut. "Now go to sleep."

"But-"

"Shh."

"Chloe-"

"No."

"I love you." Aubrey pecked Chloe's forehead, before closing her eyes.

"I love you, too." The redhead muttered, already drifting off. "Now stop worrying, or you're going to have to take more of those happy pills."

"I don't like those."

* * *

Aubrey woke early the next morning, her bags had already been packed, but it was always good to double and triple check. She and Chloe had gone shopping for brand new 'country clothes,' as Chloe had dubbed them, which mostly consisted of camouflage and _Nike. _So there Aubrey was, sitting on the sofa, wearing a pair of camo shorts, that Chloe had all but forced her into, and a grey Dartmouth t-shirt, waiting for Chloe to finish u[ in the bathroom and hoping that her family won't laugh too hard at Chloe's attempts to be 'country.'

"Okay," Chloe exited the bathroom, wearing a camouflage t-shirt and jean shorts that made Aubrey wish that they didn't have to leave so soon. "How do I look?"

"Amazing." Aubrey replied, biting her lip. "I _really _like those shorts on you."

"Oh really?" Chloe smirked, moving closer to her fiancée.

"Yes, really." Aubrey looked at her watch and frowned. "But we have to go."

"Those people had better appreciate the sacrifices that I make for them." Chloe grumbled playfully.

"I'm sure they will." Aubrey murmured, placing a lingering kiss on Chloe's lips. "Now let's go."

Chloe frowned, but let Aubrey drag her to the car nonetheless. The drive wasn't too long, especially with the way that Aubrey drove, which was speeding, yet somehow safer than any other driving that Chloe would ever experience. The Posen's cabin could hardly be considered a cabin. In fact, it was three stories tall and right on the lake front. The Colonel was already there, sitting on the screened in porch, cleaning his gun.

"Hi, Dad." Aubrey smiled, sitting beside her father. "Who else is here?"

"Just Dave and Dan." The Colonel replied, looking at Chloe. "You ready to shoot?"

"Yes sir." Chloe nodded, sitting down on Aubrey's lap. "I even bought camo for the occasion!"

"You do realize that we're not hunting, right?" Brad teased, as he and Josh entered the porch. "We're shooting clay pigeons."

"I still want to look the part." Chloe grinned up at the two older men, who just shrugged and kept walking.

"Well, I think you look great." Aubrey said, kissing Chloe's cheek.

"Where are Jake and Mike?" Josh asked, sitting down on the other side of their father.

"On their way." Dave said, walking outside and glancing up at Chloe. "Hello."

"Hi, Dave." Chloe smiled, with a small wave. "How're the kids?"

"With their mother, Billy's a little bummed that he can't be here now." David rolled his eyes. "The moment he turns eighteen, he wants to go shooting with the men, and Aunt Aubrey, sorry Squirt."

"It's fine." Aubrey shrugged. "It's really awkward when someone refers to us as the Posen Men and the one who wears a skirt."

"She just has a complex." Brad snorted, making everyone look up. "I mean, she's the only girl, but deep inside she's a dude, I mean look at who she's marrying! She's a dude with great taste."

"Thanks." Chloe's smile widened as Aubrey hid her face in the redhead's neck. "I like to think that I have great taste."

Aubrey scoffed quietly, making Chloe frown a little.

"You stop that." She mumbled, kissing Aubrey's cheek.

"Sorry we're late." Michael boomed, entering the porch. "But someone forgot to set the alarm."

"Well, maybe if you didn't snore so much," Jacob snapped, following his brother.

"Do they share a room?" Chloe murmured, only for Aubrey to shake her head.

"No, Mike's married." She shrugged.

"Then how?"

"Can we go now?" Dan asked, poking his head out the door. "I have things to do."

"Like what?" Josh teased, not moving to stand. "We never see each other, sit down, tell us about the war, how are the kids?"

"I don't have kids." Dan said coldly.

"That was a short conversation." Josh muttered, making Chloe laugh.

"It is time," The Colonel announced, putting down the gun he was cleaning. "Get your rifles, kids."

Chloe stood up and followed as Aubrey and her brothers made their way into the house. It was even nicer on the inside, the walls were painted pale yellow and had photos of all the children scattered about. Aubrey led her down the stairs, where the basement was nautical themed and into a small room, which held eight small lockers, each with a child's name on it. The blonde moved to the one on the end, grabbing a medium-sized case, before grinning at Chloe.

"This is what we'll be shooting." She said, grabbing two boxes of bullets off the shelf and leading Chloe back to the porch. "It's only a twelve gauge, so you should be fine. Which car do you want to ride in?"

"What?" Chloe looked confused.

"Well, we split into cars, four or five in each, that way we save gas and room at the range." Aubrey explained. "Josh lost the coin toss and so did Dave, so we can ride with Dave, Dan, and my dad or Josh and Brad."

"Josh and Brad." Chloe picked immediately, making Josh fist pump a little.

"The ging gets to sit up front!" He cheered, making his two younger siblings roll their eyes. "What? It's her first time shooting, we have to make her feel welcome."

"You guys tried to shove me in the trunk on my first time." Aubrey deadpanned, causing the men around her to chuckle, while The Colonel rolled his eyes.

"Let's shove off." The Colonel sighed, herding all of his children off the porch and to their respective cars.

The moment Chloe got into Josh's SUV, both he and Brad pulled out identical packs of cigarettes and lighters. The redhead watched as Aubrey glanced at them longingly. Chloe almost felt bad for her fiancée, but then she remembered that it was better for her to have quit. Aubrey swallowed a little, reaching out and gripping Chloe's hand tightly.

"It's okay." Chloe murmured, kissing Aubrey's cheek. "You're okay. How long's it been?"

"A year next Monday." Aubrey sighed, leaning her head against the window.

"Stop acting like a baby." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Babies don't smoke."

"Do you have your gum?"

"That gum tastes like butt hole!"

"Aubrey!"

"It does!"

"You okay, back there?" Brad laughed, taking a drag.

"Fine." Aubrey grumbled, crossing her arms. "I'm just fine."

"You're the one who quit."

"She's the one who made me."

"I didn't _make _you." Chloe snapped, glaring at her fiancée.

"Sorry, you strongly suggested it." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"That's better." Chloe pecked Aubrey's cheek, making the blonde sigh. "It's for your own good."

"Whipped." Josh coughed, making a sharp turn that made Chloe wish that she actually had buckled her seat belt.

"At least I won't die alone." Aubrey said, smiling a little at Chloe before her brother parked the car in an empty field of gravel. "We're here."

Chloe watched as the Posens prepared the field for shooting, Aubrey and Brad laid out the bright orange clay pigeons on the side of a steep hill, while Michael and Jacob set the bullets out, and Dan and Dave put up standing targets. The redhead took a peek at the guns, internally flinching when she thought of the recoil that Aubrey had warned her about. Was it going to hurt? What if she fell over? Aubrey would never let her live that down.

"Okay, Chlo," Aubrey smiled, walking over to her fiancée. "You're the newbie, so you have to go first."

"W-what?" Chloe's eyes widened. "I-"

"It's okay." Aubrey picked her gun up and grabbed five shells. "Here, look." She began to load the gun. "It only holds five bullets."

Aubrey helped Chloe hold the gun and taught her about the safety on the gun. 'Red is dead' she had said, turning off the safety. Chloe started to shake as Aubrey stepped back, she held the gun tighter and closed one eye like she was told to. The redhead pulled the trigger, her eyes snapping closed as the bullet flew out of the barrel. Chloe let out a surprised squeak at the noise, almost dropping the gun. She turned to Aubrey quickly, smiling brightly at the blonde, that is, until everyone jumped away, looking nervous.

"Chloe, that gun is still loaded." Aubrey warned, helping Chloe get back into place. "You can't point it toward anyone, okay? That's dangerous, okay."

"Sorry." Chloe mumbled sheepishly, preparing herself to shoot again, her hands already shaking again.

"Do you remember when you made me watch _Zombieland _with you?" Aubrey sighed, making Josh and Brad snicker.

"Uh huh." Chloe nodded, lowering the gun a little.

"What does Jesse Eisenberg have to do with anything?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're not helping." Aubrey deadpanned, before looking back to Chloe. "Take a deep breath before you pull the trigger and then release when you pull the trigger. You can do this, Doll. I promise."

Chloe nodded again, aiming the gun at the pigeons. She closed one eye, feeling her hands starting to shake again. Chloe looked over to Aubrey, who smiled and nodded slightly, encouraging her to pull the trigger. With a deep breath, Chloe pulled the trigger, once, twice, three times, but she didn't hit anything. The redhead looked discouraged, but Aubrey just pecked her on the cheek and told her that she had one more bullet.

One last gunshot rang out, only followed the sound of shattering clay. Chloe's eyes widened as she dropped the gun, only for Aubrey to swoop in and catch it. The redhead squealed happily, wrapping her arms around the first person she could find. That happened to be The Colonel. Chloe jumped away quickly, making the men all laugh at her, while Aubrey tried to contain her small chuckle.

"I hit one!" Chloe announced, running up to the hill and grabbing the largest shard. "See?!"

"Get back here." Aubrey rolled her eyes as Chloe came skipping over, pulling her down into a kiss.

"It's your turn, right?" She asked when they pulled away.

"Yeah," Aubrey nodded, gesturing to her father, who happened to be the only one not laughing at their exchange. "You need to sign and date the pigeon, Dad likes to keep them."

The Colonel nodded, handing Chloe a silver _Sharpie _with a small smile. "She's right. Here."

"Okay, Squirt, show 'em how it's done." Dan said, as Aubrey began to load her gun.

Aubrey flashed everyone a little grin, before moving her glasses off her nose and to the top of her head. Chloe furrowed her brow at the action, but let it go, if Aubrey doesn't like to wear glasses while shooting, then who was she to judge? Aubrey pulled the trigger five times in quick succession, the center of the standing targets and shattering a few pigeons. Aubrey blew the smoke off the barrel and grinned at Chloe a little.

"Well, someone's a sharp shooter." Chloe smiled, sliding the glasses back down to Aubrey's nose.

"Don't encourage her." Brad rolled his eyes, taking his place.

"You're just jealous because you can't shoot fish in a barrel." Aubrey smirked, until Chloe slapped her arm.

"Be nice." She murmured.

"You're mean to Jaime."

"That's different."

"Not really."

"He was never my ride home."

"Whatever."

Chloe was in awe at the way that Aubrey's family shot. Every single target was shot or destroyed. Even when they started throwing the pigeons in the air, none of them missed, or at least Chloe couldn't tell. She, on the other hand, was not nearly as good as them. But Aubrey had reminded her many times that they had all had years of practice.

"Alright, last one of the day." Aubrey announced, handing Chloe the gun. "Do I need to stay here, or can I help clean up?"

"Have you been taking pictures?" Chloe asked, making Aubrey laugh.

"Yes. And I sent that video to your mom." Aubrey nodded, picking up a few shells off the ground. "She said not to kill yourself and that she loves you."

"Aw, she's always saying that."

"Should I be concerned?"

"Nah, I've followed her advice so far."

"Just shoot the gun." Aubrey rolled her eyes, moving toward the boxes.

The sun was going down and Chloe was going to shoot. She was going to hit a pigeon with every shot, yup, that's the goal and Chloe was going to destroy those targets. Aubrey watched out of the corner of her eye as Chloe knocked down three, she smiled a little, pausing when Chloe hit the fourth target. She put her glasses back down and watched carefully. Chloe pulled the trigger, but hit nothing but dirt. Aubrey frowned a little at the disappointed look on Chloe's face.

"It's okay-" She started, before Chloe squealed and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"That was awesome, Bree!" She stated, pulling away and handing Aubrey her gun. "I feel awesome! Like I can do anything! Let's go end world hunger! I wana be a super hero! Let's kill a dude!"

"What? No!" Aubrey laughed, shaking her head.

"Lame." Chloe said, looking around. "Did you guys need help?"

"Nah, we're good." Josh said, putting the last of the pigeons away. "Think of it as the first time courtesy."

"I always knew I liked you." Chloe smiled, hugging Josh. "Can we have-"

"No." Aubrey shook her head. "We can't."

"But you don't even-"

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, putting her gun in its case.

"You're right, let's go home."

"Gladly." Aubrey smiled, taking Chloe's hand. "When we get home, I am eating the greasiest bacon burger I can get my hands on."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't let me smoke."

"I never stopped you."

"You're evil."


End file.
